Dancing in Time
by RunnyBabbit44
Summary: When Alice finally decides to go to the dance she has a lot of fun, especially with her escort. Will a dance cause her to fall in love, or will it only bring tragedy?
1. Chapter 1

**Dancing in Time-(after chapter 24 just to tell you) Chapter 1**

Alice sighed as she woke up when the sun shinned through her open bedroom window. After rubbing the sleep from her eyes she stumbled over to her dresser and put on her usual dress.

When she went to open the door she was tackled to the floor by the twins. "Lady!" They both shouted as they hit the ground.

Dee positioned himself so he was face to face with the dizzy foreigner. "Why haven't you visited us?" He demanded.

Dum pouted like his brother and looked Alice in the eyes. "Yeah! We want to play!"

"U-hem!" A voice coughed from the open doorway.

Alice looked up as the twin stood and pulled her up by the arms. There was Julius standing with a scowl on his face. "Julius!" Alice shouted in alarm.

"You're making to much noise. I need to work." He mumbled and walked away.

"Just what do you two think you're doing?" Elliot yelled as he grabbed the Bloody Twins by the collars.

"Stupid Hare!" Dum snarled.

Elliot's ears twitched. "What did you just call me you brat?"

Dee squirmed around, kicking Elliot in the knee causing him to drop the blue eyed boy. "You heard him! You just want us gone so you can do dirty things to the Lady!"

The March Hare's face like up like a candle, and his ear twitched again. "N-no! I-I have no idea w-what you're talking about!"

Alice slowly walked up to Elliot who had recently dropped Dum wich in turn landed on his feet. "Elliot." She whispered, eyes sparkling as she looked to the top of his head.

Elliot took a step back and put up his hands, seeing where this was going. "Now, Alice."

Just then Alice knocked him to the ground and grabbed his ears roughly while sitting on top of him.

The twins snickered behind her.

"Oww! Ow, ow Owww! Stop! That hurts!" The man beneath the smiling girl called out.

Immediately she got off Elliot and he rubbed his ears.

Julius came back in then, looking even angrier than before. "I told you to be quiet! Everyone out of the tower, I need to work!" He shouted and pointed down the hall to where the stairs that lead to the exit were.

Frighten, Elliot dragged the twins out by the sleeves. The shouting slowly disappeared as they left.

Alice had her hands behind her back and looked at the floor, afraid to face the mad Clockmaker.

Julius looked at her and his glare softened slightly. "Alice." He said.

Startled she looked up at him. "Y-yes?" She squeaked.

As he left in the direction of his office he called out, "Get me a coffee."

Alice's face lit up. "Sure! I'll get a hundred this time, guaranteed!" She ran off to fix the coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-**

Julius didn't look up as Alice walked into his office and placed the steaming cup on his desk. Alice sat next to him and took a sip of her cup. She winced when she burnt he tongue.

Still not looking, Julius reached out and grabbed his coffee. Alice watched him intently until he put it back down. "So? What'd I get?" She asked his excitedly.

This time the Clockmaker did look at her. "21. You're grinding the beans to much, but this is really unordinary." He mumbled as he turned back to his work.

Alice pouted. How could she have gotten such a low score? She sighed and banged her head down on the table.

As the clock bounced off the table Julius inhaled sharply. Right before the clock hit the ground a grey gloved hand caught it.

"Wow! This could've been bad!" Ace said cheerfully as he put the clock back on the desk.

The foreigner turned her head on the desk to look at the grinning knight. "Do you want to be locked up Alice?" Ace asked her.

To this the brunette lifted her head completely and glared at Ace. "I'm locked up enough as it is in this weird 'Wonderland.'" She snarled before slamming her head back down.

Julius was prepared and put his hands firmly on the clock the keep it from falling. "Could you be a bit more careful?" He asked.

Alice just groaned.

Ace leaned in towards the girl. "Are you alright Alice?"

"She's never alright, but it would explain the horrible coffee." Julius sighed. He went over to the sink and dumped the tasteless thing into it.

"I'm not going to the dance." Alice said as she got up and went to the door.

The knight caught her by the wrist. "Why?" He asked, his still cheerful smile planted on his face.

That stupid grin was really getting under her skin. "Because that jerk Blood is going. Not only that but I don't want to see your smirk anymore." She growled.

At that Ace let go and she stomped out of the room. The two men could hear her door slam from down the hall.

**Julius POV-**

Shaking my head I went back to my seat. I needed to get my work done before this dreaded dance came.

Looking at the clock in my hands I realized that I had finished it. Putting it aside I took another from the box.

I could feel Ace looking at me. "What?" I sighed as I looked up at him.

He looked at me, to the door, and back to me. "I'm going to take Alice to the castle. She needs to come to the dance, and I think a talk with Vivaldi will change her mind."

At that he left my office. Again I sighed and went back to work.

**Ace POV-**

Surprisingly I had found my way to Alice's room in under five minutes. I knocked on her door and without waiting for a reply, walked in.

She was sitting on her bed with her face in the pillows. "Alice." I said grabbing her wrist.

"Leave me alone!" She groaned.

I smiled even wider. "I'm afraid I can't. There's only two possibilities now that I have you. You can either come with me to the palace, or I could stay in your room with you." I whispered in her ear.

Alice turned around sharply to face me with pure hate in her eyes and a slight blush. "Fine! I'll go to the castle!"

"Aw. I was hoping it was the second." I teased as I pulled her out into the hall.

**(Yeah, that's this chapter. I'm kinda really bored on the weekends so that's probably when the most updates will be. =] Well, hoped you liked it!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-**

Alice sighed. It was expected that her and the directionally challenged knight would end up being lost. "Ace." She called out to him. She was sitting on the forest ground while he put the tent up.

"Hmm?" He asked, turning around. His smile was as bright as ever.

She shook her head. "Never mind. Just hurry up." Alice began to twirl her hair around her finger. It was sad really, that she had even thought that Ace might know his way for once. Why she had followed him she had no idea.

After a few more seconds the tent was up. Alice quickly shuffled inside and Ace followed, zippering it up after him.

The foreigner collapsed on one of the sleeping bags beneath her. Ace took off his jacket and sat down softly next to her.

Alice turned onto her side, away from him. She knew what he wanted, but she really just wanted to sleep. "Alice." He said.

She turned to face him slightly. "What?"

His smile brightened, if possible. It really was a wonder why his cheeks didn't hurt. "I want to listen to your heart beat." At this he pulled her against him and rested his head to her chest. The knight sighed. "I really do love this sound.

She struggled at first, but soon gave up as she realized how peaceful Ace seemed. Without noticing it Alice had begun to stroke her fingers threw his think, brown hair. Their breathing started to synchronize as they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Peter POV-**

I hadn't seen Alice for soooo long so I decided to visit her. On my way to the Clock Tower I found Ace's tent.

I walked past it, there was no way I was going to deal with that smiling freak today. No, this was my day to spend with Alice.

"Good morning Alice." My ears twitched. I looked back towards Ace's tent, where he had just spoken.

There was a yawn. "Morning Ace." I immediately ran back towards the tent. My lovely Alice, she was there. With Ace. Quickly I unzipped the opening and as soon as I saw her I leaped forward. She fell to the floor as I fell on her.

"Alice! My darling love! My darling dove!" I practically cried, I was so happy to see her.

"Peter!" She shrieked. "Get off me now!"

I just snuggled closer to her.

Behind me Ace was laughing. "I don't think she likes that very much Sir Peter."

I turned to look at his ever smiling, ever annoying face. I stood up and Alice sighed. "Germ." I snarled at him. "Why are you with Alice anyway?"

Ace looked thoughtful for a moment, if that were even possible. Then he laughed again. "She's not going to the dance and I thought a talk with the queen would help persuade her to go."

In a second I turned towards Alice. "You're not going? Why?" I asked in complete shock. I thought she would go to dance with me.

**Alice POV-**

I sighed. Peter was so annoying. "I don't want to see Blood." I told him.

He nodded. "That's understandable. I'll keep you away from him if you go with me."

I shuddered visibly. Go with Peter? Now way. "I'm sorry Sir Peter but she's going with me." Ace spoke up. I looked towards him, shock clearly on my face. He smiled back at me.

"I'm not going with either of you." I shook my head. I wasn't going, especially with either of them.

Peter and Ace looked to each other. Then suddenly they both grabbed one of my arms. "We're going to see Vivaldi!" I inhaled as they both came to the same idea. I didn't speak as I was forced to run in the direction of the castle. I was really starting to hate being dragged around.

**(I think I'm getting Alice's character kinda messed up. :/ Well, let's see what Vivaldi will do when she hears that Alice isn't coming to her ball! ;] Hope you liked it! Please review!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-**

Alice was rubbing her wrist as she sat at the long table. Ace, the directionally challenged knight, had been insisting on going left when Peter had been shouting that the palace was to the right. Alice, who had both her wrist in the hands of the other two, was being pulled back and forth. That was, until she had screamed in pain when Ace had pulled to hard.

Now, Alice was having tea in the garden with the Queen of Hearts. Peter, who was standing next to her, whispered in her ear.

Suddenly Vivaldi's eyes shot forward to meet Alice's curious ones. "What do you mean you're not going to our ball?" She inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Alice frowned. "Exactly that. I'm not going." Silently, she reached out and took a sip of the tea that was only to be found in the castle.

"We will kill White." The Queen said after taking a sip of her own cup.

"Go ahead." Alice nodded to her.

At this Peter turned into his rabbit form. "Really? You'll let her," He whined pointing to the Queen who looked at him rather bored. "kill me? Your precious Sir?"

That was when Alice snapped. She walked over to where Peter stood on the table and picked him up. She turned him to face her. "I'll go so don't die cute rabbit!"

Vivaldi nodded, pleased.

Alice rubbed her nose against Peter's small rabbit one. Instantly his face lit bright red and he passed out.

Ace, who had just shown up, grabbed the rabbit by it's jacket collar like it was diseased. "Sir White can be so funny!" He said with a laugh as he carried him away in the direction of the palace maze.

Now Vivaldi shook her head. "Alice, we think you should stay the night."

Alice looked at her. "No thank you. I think I'll be going back to the tower now."

The Queen smiled to herself. "We'll kill the Knight."

"Please and thank you if you do." Alice told her. That smirk on Ace's face was really getting on her nerves.

Vivaldi said, "Just seeing what you would say. You are allowed to leave."

At that Alice left.

**Julius POV-**

Alice walked into my office, holding two cups of coffee. I looked up at her. "When did you get back?" I asked as I took the cup from her. I took a sip. "84. You must be happier than earlier."

I was prove correct as a smile played at the corners of her mouth. She didn't answer me, just sat down and sipped her coffee.

I didn't bother to press for an answer. There were only three clocks left and I wouldn't be getting anymore since the dance was in two days. Working on them I suddenly noticed that Alice was now tense.

Sighing I looked towards her. "What is it?"

She gulped and looked down at her hands. He fingers knotted together than unwound. This continued for five seconds before she spoke. "I… have to go to the dance." She mumbled.

Rolling my eyes I turned back to my work. "Is that it?" I asked her. I was only talking because there were so little clocks left and each had a very small problem.

Alice looked up at me but I didn't bother to look at her. "I need someone to take me. The only two people I feel comfortable in taking me is Boris and you. I don't want to make Boris go out of his way and come all the way here just to pick me up, though." She admitted.

My eyes widened for a second then went back to normal. "I'll go with you." I told her. That's when a thought hit me. She didn't have a dress, and people who go together should match at least slightly. "I'll go with you tomorrow and buy a dress for you."

I could see out of the corner of my eye her face lit up. "Thank you Julius!" She shouted and ran out of the room, but not before she gave me a hug which made my face turn scarlet red.

**(Julius agreed! Yay! Now, what problems can I cause at the dance? Hm. Something with Blood I think will be good. :)**** Hope you enjoyed it!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-**

Julius sighed. So far they had been to six stores and Alice had found nothing that she liked. He didn't know that girls could be so picky, and it was beginning to annoy him. Not only that, but wherever Julius went everyone stared and pointed. That was even more annoying than Alice.

Meanwhile, Alice was looking around the seventh store frantically. That was when she spotted it, the dress. It was a dark blue, nearly black, and had sparkles all over it. Cutting off at the knees the dress's bottom was tulip like. The spaghetti-straps were made of black lace. The top and bottom also had the black lace on it. Tight fitting from the bust to the waist Alice thought it would look great on her. The dress was low cut, but not to low, and when it fanned out at the waist there were little ruffles of the fabric.

"Julius," Alice's voice almost broke. The dress was so beautiful. "I want this one."

The Clockmaker turned around to look at what the brunette had in her hands. "It does match mine. Try it on first then decide." Julius didn't seem to really care.

This irked Alice. "No." She pouted stubbornly. "I want it."

"Fine." Julius sighed. He grabbed the dress out of her hold and went to the register to pay for it.

As the two were walking back, Alice almost skipping in glee, saw Boris. The cat was standing on the sidewalk looking bored. "Boris!" Alice called out to him and he immediately looked.

A smile came across his face. "Hey Alice. Julius," Boris said walking up to them. "Gowland has been wanting to see you for awhile and I'm sure that he'd love to see you to Julius."

Alice turned excitedly to the scowling man next to her. She grabbed his elbow and pulled him in the direction of the park. "Let's go!"

Julius was caught off guard. Not only was he stumbling to keep up with Alice but his face was red from the contact. Boris followed behind, whistling happily as he watched Julius struggle not to lose his footing.

As the three reached the giant amusement park Julius's face turned blue. He almost threw up as he saw a rollercoaster cart go down the biggest hill he had seen in his life.

Boris noticed this right away. "Hey Alice. Let's go on that one," He said, pointing at the one Julius had currently been looking at.

The foreigner looked at the height of it. "I don't know…" Alice whispered wearily.

The cat pouted. "Why? Just once, please?"

Alice was overwhelmed by his cuteness. "Sure!" Julius was once again pulled by Alice. Once he was what was happening it was too late, Julius was seated and strapped in the ride nest to Alice. Boris sat in the seat behind them.

When the rollercoaster started up it was complete chaos.

**Julius POV-**

I awoke in a bright, white room. Sitting up I realized I was in the Amusement Park's hospital. At once I remembered what happened and groaned. "Julius! I'm so sorry!" I heard Alice call from besides me.

I looked over at her. She wasn't the only one in the room, the cat and Gowland were there as well. "It's alright. You didn't know and it was my fault for not telling you." Alice's face lit up instantly.

Gowland coughed. "It's nice to see you out of your tower, just it would be better under different circumstances."

Nodding in agreement I got up from the bed. Of course, Gowland had other plans. He pushed me back onto the bed and pulled out his violin. "To help you recover I'll play a song."

Boris ran out immediately. It was too late for Alice and I, though. When Gowland started playing I could swear I got a headache. Quickly I grabbed Alice's hand and ran as fast as I could away from the horrible violinist.

**(I like to tease Julius, no idea why. Not only that but I wanted Boris and Gowland to be in the story at least a little bit before the Ball. I hope you enjoyed it!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-**

Alice and Julius ran all the way to the tower. Panting, Alice went to make coffee after she put her dress in her room.

When she went to Julius's office with the two coffee's she was surprised not to see him there. Shrugging she went to his room and knocked on the door with her foot. There was a muffled groan from inside.

Deciding to go in Alice pushed the handle down with her elbow and opened the door. She smiled when she looked in. There was Julius, fully dressed, lying stomach down on the bed. His right arm and leg were handing off the side and he hadn't even bothered to put the covers over him.

Alice giggled and Julius groaned. Walking over Alice placed the coffee's on the bedside table. Julius was so peaceful when he was asleep, it was really cute. Before she left she decided to kiss him on the cheek.

That was a mistake. As soon as Alice did that Julius's arm went around her waist. He yanked her down onto the bed. "Julius!" Alice whispered. She struggled to get out of his hold. It was no use. Even asleep Julius was still three times stronger than she was.

The brunette made up her mind. Since he was only hugging her and not chocking her, she would just let it go. Besides, she was tired and if she did manage to get out it would take all of her strength. Alice sighed and settled her back against Julius's broad chest.

Soon Alice found herself asleep in the hold of the man.

**Julius POV-**

It was the day of the ball and I was tired. I tried to roll onto my stomach and when I did it wasn't the bed I was on. Slowly I opened my eyes to see a pair of light, blue ones staring back at mine.

**Normal POV-**

Julius and Alice both yelled at the top of their lungs. Julius flung himself off Alice and into the distant corner of the room. Alice, however, lay there wide eyed and breathing heavily.

They both looked at each other. "Explain," Julius had said when he found his voice.

Alice explained to him and he nodded. When she was done a slight blush was on both of their faces.

"You should get ready for the ball. It's in one time period." The Clockmaker told her.

The foreigner nodded in agreement and went to get dressed. As she slipped on the dress she found the material to be rather silky. She looked at herself in the mirror. Smiling to herself, Alice pulled her hair back into a side ponytail and curled the ends of it. Alice put on slight mascara and blue eyeliner.

Tentatively she walked out into the hall to find Julius waiting for her. He was dressed in a blue, almost black, suit with a silver undershirt and a tie that matched his jacket and pants. All of his hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a silver ribbon. As he looked up at Alice his eyes widened and his jaw went slack.

Alice's face went bright red.

Color was found on Julius's face as well. "You l-look… b-beauti-ful." He stuttered, the color deepening.

Alice giggled at Julius being flustered. He gave her a look of wonder before he held out his hand to her. She took it and walked out of the tower with him.

Whenever Julius looked at her while they were walking he would stumble. Once he almost fell and Alice had to put her arms around his waist to keep him from falling. At that moment, when he said 'thank you,' their eyes locked. Their earlier blushes spread back onto their cheeks and both looked away.

They continued to walk in silence. Alice had to lead Julius through the maze since he hadn't been to the castle for so long that he forgot. At this Alice laughed and Julius went flustered again. Then they walked through the doors into the castle.

**Blood POV-**

I sat at one of the many tables at the dance, drinking the tea that I had a craving for ever since I'd heard about the ball. I looked to my left to see Elliot, stuffing his face with the many carrot dishes to be found here.

On my right Dee and Dum were snickering about some sort of diabolical plan to set a water balloon off over Peter's head.

I had to laugh at this. My residents looked at me in wonder and I glared back. Quickly they returned to what they had been doing before. Looking around the room I found that Alice wasn't here yet. Neither was that retched Clockmaker. I scowled. She must have better taste than that if she had went out with a guy who looked exactly like me.

Then I heard the door creak open. My eyes drifted over there. That was when the most beautiful girl walked in, with her arm twisted in the one of the most annoying man.

**(Blood is so full of himself. Julius is so sweet! I really do love him! XD Now, about that water balloon the twins were talking about... heheh. I might actually put that in there!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-**

Alice walked in, with her arm entwined with Julius's. As soon as she did she was overcome with the sight of all the people and the sound of the music. A smile slowly came onto her face and then she felt some one staring at her. She looked as to where it was coming from and as soon as she realized who it was she shuddered. Blood was the one staring at her.

Julius noticed her shaking. "Are you cold?" He asked her.

The brunette looked at him, the smile returning to her face. "No. I'm fine." Alice told him.

He frowned for a second then it left, a look of happiness replacing it. Alice found herself staring. It was rare to see Julius happy. Lost in her own world she didn't realized that some one was flying towards her until she hit the ground.

Peter was hugging her to the floor. "I so sorry my dear! You can shed a tear!" The rabbit yelled, hugging her tighter.

Alice squired underneath his weight. "Peter!" She gasped. "What are you talking about? Get off me!"

As quickly as he had tackled her Peter had Alice on her feet again. "You had to come here with him." Peter pointed to Julius, a scowl on his face.

Julius looked blankly towards him. "Actually, she asked if I would escort her." At this a slight smile came on his face. Julius really wasn't himself tonight.

Alice blushed, remembering what had happened.

Peter was shocked. "No. You spread lies." Alice looked away, trying to hide her embarrassment. So that was the conclusion Peter had came to.

That was when Alice was yanked away from Peter. Before she knew it Peter had been hit with a water balloon. "Eww! Germs!" Peter shrieked, running in the direction of his room.

Alice looked back to see who had saved her. She gasped. Blood was standing there, looking down at her amused. He was dressed in a black suit with a red shirt underneath. There was a single red rose in his breast pocket. There was also not hat sitting on top of his head.

Then Alice looked up to see where the balloon had come from. For and instant she saw Dee and Dum, before they disappeared laughing so hard that they were shaking.

"You look stunning tonight. Is that part of your plan?" Blood asked her from behind.

The foreigner turned to glare at him. She slapped his hand away. "I'm not seducing anyone!" She snarled at him.

By this time Julius had his arm wrapped around her waist. "Alice is just Alice. She loves to help people and most of the time she gets dirty doing so. She deserves a day of fun and a day to look beautiful." Julius stated coldly, staring daggers at Blood.

Blood scoffed and walked away.

Alice looked at Julius, a look of appreciation was apparent on her face.

Julius looked at her. "Let's dance." At this he led her onto the dance floor. Once there he grabbed her left hand and placed it on his shoulder. He took her small right hand in his larger left one while his other hand went to her hip.

The music faded into a slow song. The two of them twist and turned like they had been practicing together for hours on end. Groups around them started to get off the floor, but they didn't notice. Soon there was only the two of them and everyone else was watching.

**Alice POV-**

As we danced joy filled my soul. It was the first time I had ever felt truly happy, truly safe in this Wonderland. Julius's strong hold kept me on the ground, kept me protected from everything that could ever harm me.

Not only was I happy, but there was another emotion as well. Something I hadn't truly felt for so long. Something I had forgotten the feeling of.

I looked up at Julius, deciding that I was good enough not to have to watch my feet. As I did my teal eyes met his dark blue ones. In them I could see the same happiness that I felt, as well as caring. A caring so deep, so pure, that it hurt my heart. Tears started to come to my eyes.

Julius noticed at once and took his hand off my hip to wipe them away. He caressed my creek, rubbing it softly with his thumb. Unconsciously I leaned my head against his warm and gentle hand. It was nice, this emotion I hadn't felt for so long. I just wished I would've realized what it was at that time.

**Julius POV-**

As Alice and I were dancing I couldn't stop myself from looking at her. She was so beautiful that it took all my effort not to show my emotions, which I had already done. That Hatter was really just to annoying to bare. The way he insulted Alice, the way he had looked at her, the way he had touched her, it all had sparked a fire deep inside my chest.

Then Alice looked up at me. As soon as her eyes met mine, every emotion I felt was written clearly on my face. I could sense the happiness there, shadowing her own, making both of ours grow together. I cared for her, so much that it hurt, and I could see that it hurt her too.

Tears started to appear at the corners of her eyes. I took my hand off from her waist, unable to bare the sight of those cursed tears I always see seemed to cause. I found myself caressing her cheek with my thumb. Alice seemed so fragile so easy to break.

I couldn't bare the thought of anyone harming her. Slowly, I lowered my head down to hers. I stopped less than and inch away, seeing if it was ok. She responded by tilting her head slightly so I could kiss her more easily. Before I kissed her I felt a stab of pain, right in the center of my chest, and fell to the floor, clutching were it hurt.

**(Aww! Those two really do love each other, but before they could kiss Julius felt pain! I just had to prolong it, haha!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8-**

As Julius fell to the floor Alice gasped and squatted down besides him. Then she looked up to see who had shot at him. When Alice's eyes found the predator they went wide. Blood was standing there with his gun in his hand, pointed directly at Julius. His face was twisted with rage and jealousy.

Then everything turned chaotic. People were scrambling around Alice and Julius, trying to see if he was ok. Others were trying to get at Blood, who was shooting at anyone who dared to come close. Alice herself was crying, with Julius's face in her lap.

Shakily Julius put a hand on her face, wiping away the tears that were streaming down. "Don't cry… Alice." His voice cracked. He was in pain, and it was written all over on his face.

Alice sniffled. Trying to hold back her tears she rested her hand on his, which was now caressing her cheek as he had done earlier. "Get away from me!" She heard Blood yell.

The foreigner turned her head to where Blood's voice had come from. There he was, gun pointed at Ace, who was bleeding madly from his left shoulder. Ace's hand was loosely holding his sword up.

Blood stumbled forward suddenly. Falling to his face he passed out. "That was difficult. The Hatter was putting up a good mental resistance there." Nightmare spoke up. Everyone looked at him curiously for he had suddenly appeared from thin air. "Lock him up, give him to those crazy Jokers. I don't care, just do something with him before he wakes up!" The incubus commanded.

The servants rushed around, picking up the unconscious man and dragging him off somewhere. Alice's attention was back on Julius. "Don't die. Please, I'm begging you, don't die."

Julius smiled a pained smile. "I won't, as long as you smile."

At that Alice coughed. A smile mirroring his appeared on her face. Julius laughed slightly then stopped deciding it hurt too much. "Thank you… for everything Alice. I truly… love you." That was when Julius became unconscious.

Alice's tears flew down faster than ever. "Julius!" She wailed. "Don't die! Don't die before I can tell you I love you too!"

Peter came rushing into the room then, dressed completely different than before. "Oh my god!" He shouted, looking over at Julius. "Germs! Everywhere!" Then the rabbit fainted.

Nightmare shook his head. "Get Julius and Ace to the hospital. Hurry!"

…

At the hospital Julius awoke to Alice sitting on a chair next to his bed. Her head was down on her arms, which were resting on the bed, and she was deeply asleep. The clockmaker smiled silently to himself as he began to stroke her soft hair.

Alice squired a little and opened her eyes slowly. Suddenly she jumped up and looked over Julius carefully. Putting a hand on his bandage wrapped, bare chest she sighed. He seemed perfectly fine.

Julius put his hand over hers. Alice was startled and started blushing. "Julius." She sighed. His name had rolled out of her mouth so easily.

Smiling at her he said, "I love you Alice." Before she could say the words back to him, he pulled her down onto the bed with him. Julius kissed her, gentle at first then becoming more passionate as the time went on. His hand that wasn't holding hers went to the small of her back, forcing her closer to him.

Not needing that Alice moved closer on her own. She started giving her own in the kiss, too. It was filled with love, tenderness, and the gentle longing both of them shared for each other.

"Wow." A familiar voice whistled from besides them. Alice and Julius immediately flew a part and looked at a bandaged up Ace, smiling as widely as ever. "I wish I could do that. Will you let me kiss you too Alice?" He asked, true wonder filled his red eyes.

Julius was extremely irritated now. Grabbing the glass of water from his bedside table he flung it at Ace. Of course the knight expertly dogged it, but still got hit by the water that flew out. Alice giggled at his soaked hair. "Not nice Julius!" The knight whined. "You don't have to be jealous! I love both you and Alice equally!"

Both Alice and Julius sighed, shaking their heads. "Idiot." They both mumbled together.

Ace's smile returned then. Laughing as he went out he winked at Julius. "Get better soon." Then the knight disappeared, but his laughter still remained evident in the air.

**(Poor Julius, he always gets interrupted when kissing Alice. There's still one more chapter! ;) I have to make Alice tell Julius her feelings!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-**

Alice wasn't in a good mood. Even since Julius had gotten released from the hospital her had been ignoring her! It pushed her off the edge, and onto another.

As she walked out of her room she almost collided with Julius who was holding an empty coffee cup. "Hi Julius," Alice greeted him in her most pleasant voice.

Julius looked at her then quickly looked away. He started walking towards the kitchen. Irritated, Alice followed after him. Once she was standing next to him she said, "Do you want me to make you a coffee?"

The clockmaker's eye twitched. "No," The sullen man answered curtly.

The foreigner pouted. She really didn't like how Julius had been treating her lately.

As the kitchen neared Alice bounded ahead and held the door open to him. All she got was a nod. No 'thank you Alice,' no nothing, just a stupid nod.

Julius started to make the coffee. The brunette walked over and watched him intently. She was trying to memorize what he did, how he did it, and how long it took him. After awhile her feet started to hurt. Sighing Alice hefted herself onto the counter. Julius turned toward her and frowned. "Can you move? I need to get something." He looked up to the cabinet above her pointedly.

A grin spread across Alice's face. It might be a dirty trick, but this was her chance. She glared at him and slowly shook her head. "No way! I'm not going anywhere!" She whined.

Sighing Julius decided to reach over her to get to the cabinet.

_Bingo! _Alice thought. He had done exactly what she had wanted. Before Julius could even open the cabinet Alice grabbed his jacket and pulled him down abruptly. The two were face to face. A wicked smile turned up the girl's lips. "I got you," Alice whispered to him before she forced her mouth onto his.

Julius's eyes went wide. He wanted to pull away, but he just couldn't find the strength to do so. Losing control over his body and mind his eyes closed. The clockmaker's hands went up to Alice's shoulders and pushed her down hard onto the counter.

The kiss was hungry, full of animal instinct. Alice's hand released his jacket, feeling that he would stay there himself. Julius's hands, however, were exactly the opposite. They traveled from her shoulders to her waist where he gripped her tightly.

Then Alice felt the need for air. Her hand pushed against Julius's chest lightly and he pulled away, settling his head on her neck and began to kiss her gently.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Alice asked as she regained her voice.

"You might get hurt. I don't want that to happen. What if that bullet had hit you and not me?" His breath was hot against Alice's neck, making her shiver in delight.

"I don't care." She whispered. "I love you, Julius, I really do. I love you and only you, forever."

Julius pulled away and looked her squarely in the eyes. "You know that means you're in danger." He said, his voice changing into something else.

Alice sighed. "Like I said. I don't care if people come after me, as long as I have you."

A smile played on Julius's face. "I'm not worried about them. I can easily defeat anyone who comes after you. It's me that I can't stop." His voice was filled with lust. Alice smiled as he kissed her again on the lips, even more filled with passion than ever before.

**(That's it! Finally done! I hope you liked it, I know I really did! Julius is such a great character!)**


End file.
